Two of The Same Kind
by animechic777
Summary: What happens when Kiba's gang meets another gang with the same personalities as each wolf. And their all females.
1. They Meet!

This is my first Fan Fiction story; so don't hate me if it isn't perfect. Review me, be honest but don't be so cruel.

**Disclaimer: **I do no own Wolf's Rain, nor its characters: Tsume, Kiba, Toboe, Hige, Cheza, The Nobles, and Darcia.. Except my own which I Have created by myself.

Chapter 1: They Meet!

With the Boys:

" My God, when can we stop and eat, I'm dying over here", screamed a whining wolf. We haven't eaten in the past hour and I'm slowly withering away."

"Hige we just ate a full grown bear, it had to at least ofweighed 2 tons", Said a little boy who if you didn't know was a boy would be sadly mistaken.

" Shut-up Toboe, just because you're thinner then Tsume going anorexic doesn't mean I am." Said Hige.

" Hey Hige what kind of sandwich do you like.", asked a ticked of wolf.

"Well it all depen"- WHAM. Down came aWhooping fist right in his jaw, thrown by our sexiest wolf, Tsume

" Because that one was called a double knuckle sandwich, oh and you might be allergic to it, because your face is swelling up." Chuckled a now satisfied wolf.

"Why you son of my mother", exclaimed Hige.

"Shhh, guys quit your fighting and listen", the leader of the gang Kiba, had his ear in the air and was listening intently. What they heard was talking, four girls talking.

With the Girls:

" If you don't shut your mouth, Ill shut it for you Mona, I'm sick of your whining!" another very ticked of person was yelling at a whining wolf like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, Dye, but I'm so thirsty and hungry I'm about to die", cried the "dying" girl.

"Come on guys stop fighting, it's not helping, can't you guys just get along?" asked a girl around the same age as Toboe.

"Who asked you Zoe?" yelled Mona. "Well the mutts right your not helping us Moaning Mona" said Dye sarcastically, knowing that Zoe was talking about her too.

"Well, of all the no good dirty rotten thin-" again another follower was cut off by the leader Kithara.

"Would all of you be quiet, your making enough trouble as it is, what if Darcia and his men are around, huh, you wanna die, before we reach Paradise?" At the moment she said Paradise her whole gang was out in the opening of our favorite wolf pack.

Together:

There was a long moment of silents andjust a lot of passing stares, of awe. When Zoe broke the silence.

"Well, um..., hello my name is Zoe", she said reaching out her hand, which was accepted by none other then Toboe.

"Hello my name is Toboe, and this my pack. "This is Kiba", he said pointing to a boy with messy black but cute hair with a white t-shirt,with a black jacket, blue jeans, and white and black sneakers," he's our leader", and Kiba gave a little wave," And this is Hige", he said pointing at a boy with fuzzy brown hair, a collar on his neck, a yellow jacket, black jeans (sorry ifI got it wrong), and some snekers on. Hige gave away a huge smile and a wave and a wink to all the girls."And this is the teams tough guy Tsume.", He said pointing to a man With a leather jacket on, leather pants, black boots, silver hair,and a X on his chest. He gave no sign of greeting but just scoffed and gave a little look at Dye ;-).

"Helloo everyone nice to meet you all, now allow me to introduce my gang, to start of like you , this is Kithara, our team leader," here she pointed to a girl with black hair all in a messy but really sexy pony tail, ripped jeans at the knees,black shirt, with a red jacket over it,she gave a smile and a wave."And this is Mona" here she pointed to a girl with dirty-blonde hair in two cute pig tales to the side, short cut jean pants, and brown tank top with a sleevless sweater, she gave a huge anime smile." And our own Swat team Dye,smelled witha y" here she pionted to a woman the size of Tsume with snow white hair with red tips at the end and was cut short and had that flip-up design like Halley Barry(dont reallyknow how to spell it)she had on a black shirt , with a leatherjacket at which the hand cuffs were peirced with saftey pins,just for design, with grey and black jeans that made her peirced belly show and big black boots with a lot of buckles.

"Well its nice to meet all of you too", said Toboe.

"Yes, you too but I think we should find some shelter I think its about to rain, I can smell it in the air." Sad Kithara.

"You can smell it in the air, but thats something a wolf can do." Asked a puzzled Hige.

" Well we are wolves...ooops," Said Zoe covering her mouth with a smack.

"Ya, oops" Said Dye. It then started to pour down rain

"Cool, its ok we're wolves too" Said Toboe.

"Thats a load off, now quickly lets get out of this rain' Said Mona. Then they ran to the closest cave

Well that's is for now Review me please I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow.


	2. Loves a Blossoming

READ THIS: 

Hey my peeps thanks if you reviewed me and if you didn't then get to doing. Well since

I didn't get to tell you what Zoe looked like then let me start. She has red long hair in a long braid down to her butt, a hot pink shirt with a flamingo on it, a denim (jean-like) skort (a skirt that has pants connected under it so it looks like a skirt but its pants), and pink and white sneakers. And for those of you that don't know what Toboe looks like, then: he has shot red hair (that makes him look like a girl) a red shirt, and tan cargo pants

(pants that are big and bulky and look really cool.) Ok now get on with it.

Chapter 2: Loves a Blossoming 

"So you guys are wolves. Where are you guys heading?" Asked Hige.

"Well we're trying to go to…well-." again Mona was interrupted.

"Paradise", Finished Kithara " To Paradise, a place where all wolves can be-" Kithara was also cut off by Kiba.

"Free, ya we know we're going there also, and if you want you pack can join ours" Said Kiba, giving Kithara a warm smile

"No thanks kid, number 1, we don't even know who the hell you are, for all we know you could be with the Nobles, and 2 if you're not with them we wouldn't want to be in your pack because wherever we go they follow us, and w don't need any more blood on our hands. Oh don't worry we're big girl we can tie our own shoes and look both ways. I'm sure we can take care of ourselves." Said a very calm Dye.

"Dye! Sorry bout that she doesn't really trust strangers, she barely trusts us." Said Kithara.

"Oh it's ok she's just like Tsume, if we join packs I think they would get along just fine. And don't worry we're not with the Nobles they chase us down too, and w can take care of ourselves." Said Toboe. Dye just scoffed at the little boys remark. Tsume just looked at Dye and smirked. ;-I.

"Yeah WE can take of our selves meaning, me, Kiba, and Tsume. The only thing you do is hide behind something and scream like a little girl." Said Hige. Everyone laughed (except you know the two, Dye and Tsume. You should have a hint. HINT)

"That's not true, well at least the hiding behind something part. Wait!" Hige just smirked." Why I oughtta" Next thing you see is Toboe and Hige fighting like crazy.

"Break it up you two idiots," yelled Tsume, pushing them apart.

" Well will you join us." Asked Kiba, looking longingly at Kithara.

"Well…." Kithara looked around at her pack, Hige's arm was already around Mona's waist and they were sitting on the ground and nuzzling each other, so that was a yes technically. And Toboe and Zoe were on the ground playing and laughing, that was definitely a yes. And Dye of course was just leaned up against the cave's wall, back turned toward them, and staring into space. That was a ' I don't care just stay out of my way" thing So. "Certainly Kiba."

"Well **yawn** I think its time we all got some rest", yawned Hige.

"Yup, I think I agree **yawn**". Said Mona. Together they both ran to the darkest part of the cave, giggling. **Wink wink. They we already in love.**

"Yup, I think its time we all got some rest, would you like to lay with me Zoe?" asked Toboe.

"Sure," squeaked Zoe. And they both ran 9 feet away from the fire, and cuddles next to each other.

"Well I think I should go get some rest, too." Said Kithara shyly like she wanted Kiba to follow her.

"Well good night…. Kithara" Said Kiba

"Good night Kiba" And they both went away into there corners and went to sleep. When Kithara closed her eyes. Kiba quietly walked closer to her and laid down right next to her. And if you dint know it then you would think that they went to sleep like that. So everyone was asleep by the person that they **would love** for the rest of their life.Hige and Mona were in the back of the cave doing God knows what. Toboe and Zoe were snuggled close together with their nose touching. And Kiba and Kithara were sleeping close together with Kiba's arm around Kithara and Kithara (probably in her sleep) moved all the way next to Kiba. Now the only one thought to be awake, Dye, crept out of the cave, with someone followed behind her.

Ok I now have the second chapter up so review review!


	3. Tsume and Dye's So Called Ramantic Night...

Thanks for the Reviews. In this Chapter… Aww never mind don't wanna ruin it. Hope you like it and Review.

Chapter 3: Tsume and Dye's So Called Romantic Night!

Dye was racing in her wolf form her silver fur flowing in the wind. Dodging every obstacle in her way like nothing. Until she came to a little lake, the moon was shining in the water making it look so dazzling. She took of her boots and slowly put one foot into the warm lake.

"Now this **sigh** is Paradise", Sighed Dye.

With Tsume:

"Where the hell did she go,** pant**, man she runs fast." Tsume was just quietly hearing some talking. He slowly pushed through some bushes and stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw would have made any man, wolf or human's jaw drop. Dye was in the water (with her clothes on) cupping water into her hands and sprinkling it all over her, if you didn't know she was wolf, you would of thought she was a goddess.

Tsume just had an urge to go out to her. But on accident he moved forward making a twig snap on accident.

Normal:

At the sound of the twig Dye quickly got out of the water and snatched the dagger she always keeps in her bottom boot.

"Whose there", she demanded. Then out walked Tsume with his serious face on like nothing happened a couple minutes ago (hint: his daydreaming of her).

"What are you doing leaving so late at night?" asked Tsume.

Dye still kept her dagger in her hand. " Ya see this is a reason I didn't want to join your stupid pack, you all think you can control me. Well got some news for you buddy I can do whatever the hell I want". (Sorry for the language I just want it to sound realistic).

Tsume was ticked off bye her attitude and took out his dagger as well and lounged for her. His face was inches away from hers that she could feel his warm breath. Their daggers were pushing each other's back and forth.

"You know what I never asked for your pack to be with ours, but when I ask you a question, I want it answered. Got it?" Tsume had a smirk on his face like he liked being rude and forceful. Dye got ticked then pushed Tsume over with her legs and then jumped on him.

"What if I refuse?" Her dagger cutting into his throat. Tsume hit the dagger away then rammed Dye into a tree.

"Then we can do this over and over again". Tsume was falling in love with her and he didn't even know it.

"Why is it that I always fall for the bad one?", Dye was also falling for him but she knew it and she liked it.

"You're not so bad yourself", he then got closer in for a kiss. When she punched him off.

"Hint, never trust anyone. Even someone a sexy as me." Dye was gloating and take advantage of Tsume. Tsume stood up with his eyes still on her and wiped the drop of blood from his lip. She walked up to him all slowly like. And stood inches way from him.

"You're cute, but not that cute." Said Dye, turning away giving him a wink. As she turned away he grabbed her by the wrist, yanked her toward him and gave her a passionate kiss. They looked like two angels in the moon it was a dazzling sight.

With the Gang, Morning:

Everyone woke up to see the face of their 'loved' ones. Toboe and Zoe both awoke by playfully jumping on each other giving each other a peck (kiss) on the cheek. Next Kiba and Kithara awoke. Kithara awoke first with Kiba's arm around her and her nuzzle under his. She blushed wildly and quickly nudged Kiba awake. Kiba awoke also and blushed a little then quickly hid it away.

"Sorry, I must of done it in my sleep. Now where is Hige." Kiba quickly tried to change the subject. Kithara realized this and followed.

"I don't know. And where is Mona." Kithara said. But her question was soon answered but a loud yawn and a loud rumbling tummy.

"We're right here and man are we hungry." They both said in unison, then looked at each

other and laughed then kissed.

"Yes we are all hungry, Tsume why don't you…" Kiba looked around for the hunter of the team and to his surprise he was not there and either was Dye. "Tsume where are you?" Everyone started to look for Tsume. And the girls tried to look for Dye.

"Where could they be?" Said Kithara.

With Tsume and Dye:

Dye was lying on the ground with Tsume's head on her stomach. Dye awake and then started to pet his head. She turned into her wolf form and swiftly got up without awaking him, and licked him to wake up.

"Tsume get up" She whispered into his ear, his ears twitched then her awoke and gave her a lick on her cheek. She laughed.

"What time is it?' He asked getting serious again.

"I don't know let me look at me invisible watch. But what I do know is that we should get back to the pack. And if I know Kithara I shouldn't go back without a meal. So get your lazy butt up and lets got." She said nudging him.

'Oh so now I'm lazy, huh?" He then pinned her to the ground with her laughing all the way. "I love you." Dye immediately stopped laughing and started to blush.

"I-I love you too." He then got up off her and helped her up and they both went into the woods to get some food and head back.

Well I hope yall like it Ill have another chapter up tomorrow and if yall have any ideas give me a message. C ya


End file.
